


(fanart) Drunk waltz

by zoasart



Category: Coco Chanel & Igor Stravinsky (2009), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hysteria (2011)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fanart, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: Ignoring the fact that both Hugh and Mads are portraying historical figures and the timeline is a bit off, this crossover is the perfect excuse to draw Hannigram in period costume ♥





	(fanart) Drunk waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring the fact that both Hugh and Mads are portraying historical figures and the timeline is a bit off, this crossover is the perfect excuse to draw Hannigram in period costume ♥

  
  



End file.
